Gezeichnet Gebrochen
by Serope
Summary: Sie beobachtet ihn. Sie hilft ihm. Und weiß selbst nicht wieso. Sie ist vom Krieg gezeichnet. Er auch. Sie gehört zur guten Seite. Er nicht.


Voldemort fiel. Mit banaler Endgültigkeit landete seine leere Hülle auf dem Hallenboden.  
Die „weiße" Seite, zur der ich gezählt wurde, brach in Jubel aus, liefen zu Harry, umarmten ihn, beweinten die Toten. Auch ich lief mit, tat alles, was von mir erwartet wurde, doch meine Augen suchten nur nach einer Person, nach deinem auffällig hellen Haarschopf, und fand dich. Wie schon immer. Du konntest dich noch nie vor meinem Blick verstecken, vielleicht, weil du es nie versucht hast.  
Ich sah, wie du dich mit deinen Eltern unterhieltest, wie du traurig Blaises Leichnam betrachtetest, wie du schließlich von den Auroren abgeführt wurdest.

Zeitsprung, Verhandlungen

Du wurdest hereingeführt. Sie brachten dich dazu, dich auf den Stuhl zu setzten, und kaum saßest du, schlangen sich auch schon diese widerlichen Ketten um dich, fesselten dich.  
Nach außen hin wirktest du gefasst, kühl, unnahbar, aber ich hatte dich schon oft genug beobachtet, um deine Angst sehen zu können, die sich in dir verbarg.  
Die Verhandlung wurde eröffnet, und du sagtest aus. Du verleugnetest nichts, sagtest uns die grausame Wahrheit ins Gesicht. Dass du das nicht wolltest. Dass du unter dem schlechten Einfluss deines Vaters standest. Dass du zu dem meisten gezwungen wurdest. Deine Maske saß perfekt, niemand außer mir sah, was wirklich in dir vorging, und dafür bewunderte ich dich, tue es immer noch.  
Nachdem du deine Aussage beendet hattest, wurden die Zeugen aufgerufen. Zuerst Harry. Er erzählte die Geschichte, als du uns gedeckt hattest, uns nicht an deine Seite verraten hast. Er erzählt, das du Dumbledore nichts getan hast, das du im Kampf niemanden verletzt oder getötet hast.  
Dann wurde ich aufgerufen. Mit zitternden Knien, doch aufrecht, begab ich mich in die Mitte des Saales. Ich sah dich an, doch du sahst mich nicht. Du blicktest starr geradeaus, auf den Richter. Ich erzähle nochmals die Geschichte, in der du uns deckst, wir aber trotzdem entdeckt worden sind, erzählte den Teil, den Harry nicht kennen konnte, den nur ich, du und Bellatrix Lestrange kannten. Erzählte, wie du dich geweigert hatest, den Cruciatusfluch bei mir anzuwenden, wie du daraufhin mit ihm belegt wurdest, wie du die Schmerzen stumm ertragen hast, wie du dich anschließend wieder aufgerichtet hast, als sei nichts geschehen, was mich darauf schließen lassen hat, dass du ihn nicht zum ersten Mal zu spüren bekommen hattest, ignorierte dabei die ungläubigen Blicke von Harry und Ron, sie wussten es nicht, keiner wusste es. Ich erzählte, wie ich beobachtet hatte, wie du in der Schlacht niemanden verletzt hast, sondern nur deine Eltern gesucht hatest, wie du ein paar Auroren und auch Schüler mit einem heimlichen Schutzzauber vor dem Tod rettetest. Nachdem ich dies ausgesprochen hatte, ruhten alle Blicke auf mir. Manche geschockt. Manche ungläubig. Manche verächtlich. Doch am meisten spüre ich deinen Blick auf mir. Erschreckend gleichgültig. Noch heute denke ich an diesen Blick zurück und erschauere. So leblos. So kalt. So unnahbar.  
Ich beendete meine Aussage mit der Feststellung, dass du nicht böse seist. Fehlerhaft, ja, aber nicht böse.  
Fast alle Blick folgten mir., als ich mich auf meinen Platz setzte, doch einer fehlte: Deiner. Du schautest wieder auf den Richter, zeigtest keine Regung. Die Verhandlung lief weiter, es wurden viele Zeugen aufgerufen, es schien dich nicht zu interessieren. Dein Blick blieb starr auf dem Richter.  
Nachdem alle Zeugen ausgesagt hatten, zog sich der Richter kurz zurück, um das Urteil zu fällen.  
Du starrtest weiter auf den Punkt, an dem er gestanden hatte, nichts konnte deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Weder die Reporter, die dich mit ihren blitzenden Kameras fotografierten, noch Pansy, die am Rand des Saales stand und nach dir rief. Weder deine Mutter, die am Rande des Saales auf ihre Verhandlung wartete, mit Tränen in den Augen, doch stolzes Hauptes, noch dein Vater, neben deiner Mutter, ebenfalls auf seine Verhandlung wartend. Er trägt die gleiche Maske wie du, doch man sah im seine fehlenden Erfahrung an, deine saß besser, ihm sah man seine Angst mehr an. Das zeigte mir wieder einmal, was du durchmachen musstest, wie sehr du gelitten hast, wie wenig du von dir zeigst, wie stolz du warst.  
Der Richter kehrte zurück. Du verkrampftest dich leicht, doch ich war mir sicher, dass das nur mir aufgefallen ist. Im Saal ist es totenstill, der Richter räusperte sich und verkündete das Urteil.  
Zwei Jahre.  
Du würdest zwei Jahre in Askaban verbringen. Zwei Jahre wurden dir von deinem jungen Leben gestohlen. Nachdem auch du das realisiert hatest, wurdest du blass, noch blasser, als du es davor schon warst, ich hatte eine schreckliche Vorahnung, doch bevor ich irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, brachst du ohnmächtig zusammen. Die Dementoren kamen, wollten dich mitnehmen, dich hinter ihnen herziehen, doch ich schrie auf. Ich wollte nicht, dass du so gehst, und ich war mir sicher, du wolltest es auch nicht. Du wolltest deinem Schicksal aufrecht gehend entgegengehen, du wolltest es stolz wie ein Malfoy hinnehmen, denn trotz allem warst du immer noch einer und stolz darauf. Alle starrten mich an., doch es war mir egal. Ich schaute den Richter an, ich bat ihn, dass du erst zu dir kommen durftest, um dann selber laufen zu können, und er gewährte mir die Bitte. Ich wollte keinen anderen zu dir lassen, sie würden es nicht verstehen, also ging ich zu dir und hockte mich vor deinen Stuhl.  
Ich tätschelte dir die Wange, sagte sanft deinen Namen. Doch du reagiertest nicht. Ich schlug dich leicht, sagte deinen Namen jetzt mit deutlicher Schärfe in der Stimme. Doch noch immer reagiertest du nicht. Ich sah entschuldigend zu deiner Mutter, dann holte ich aus und schlug dir mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Dein Kopf flog zur Seite und ein roter Abdruck meiner Hand breitete sich auf deiner Wange aus, doch es erzielte den gewünschten Effekt. Du fuhrst mich an, was mir Schlammblut einfiele, dich zu berühren. Ich erwiderte, dass ich dir immer wieder gerne zu einem eindrucksvollen Abgang verhelfen würde, erhob mich, erinnerte dich ernst daran, dass es zwei Jahre waren, und verließ den Saal.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es weiterging, doch ich vermute, dass du ganz das stolze Reinblut hinaus stolziert bist, kein Riss in deiner perfekten Maske.  
Die Verhandlung deiner Mutter bekam ich nicht und die deines Vaters bekam ich nicht mit. Ich flohte direkt in die gemeinsame Wohnung von mir und Ron. Und begann, Abendbrot zu machen. Abends kam er nach Hause und erzählte, deine Mutter habe Harry, laut seiner Aussage, das Leben gerettet, weshalb sie nur zu drei Jahren und fünf Monaten verurteilt worden ist. Dein Vater wurde zu zehn Jahren verurteilt.  
Schon vor deiner Verhandlung war klar gewesen, dass du nach Askaban kommen würdest, und schon vor deiner Verhandlung war mir klar gewesen, dass ich dich besuchen würde. Ich würde dir helfen, diesen Alptraum zu überstehen, zu überleben.

*Flash-back*

Es war früher morgen, nicht mal halb sieben. In der großen Halle saßen nur drei Personen. Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy und Cho Chang. Der Slytherin goss sich eine Tasse schwarzen Tee ein, er mochte keinen Kaffee, mochte ihn noch nie und würde ihn auch nie mögen.  
Was er nicht bemerkte war Hermine Granger, die ihn unauffällig beobachtete, wie man einen Gegner beobachtet, um seine Schwächen zu finden, um sie ausnutzen zu können. In ihrem Blick war kein Gefühl, er war kalt, unnahbar, stolz.  
Sie beobachtete ihn immer noch, als er den Tee ausgetrunken hatte, seine Spiegeleier mit Salz, Pfeffer und Oregano aufgegessen hatte, aufstand und die Halle verließ.

*Flash-back Ende*

Ich hatte mich für alle deine Besuchertage angemeldet. Ich war die einzige, die dich besuchte.

*Zeitsprung Besuchstag*

Ich packte eine Thermoskanne mit schwarzem Tee, eine warme Suppe und ein paar Spiegeleier mit Salz, Pfeffer und Oregano ein. Dann apparierte ich.  
Der Besucherraum war groß, dunkel und kalt. Ich sah andere Gefangene mit ihren Besuchen, hörte leise, geflüsterte Gespräche, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur dir. Du saßest wie ein Häufchen Elend auf deinem Stuhl, er erinnerte mich erschreckender weise an den Stuhl deiner Verhandlung, doch die Ketten, die dich gefesselt hatten, waren nicht vorhanden. Dahin waren deine Stolz, deine Anmut, deine aufrechte, eingebildete Haltung. Zusammengesunken saßest du da, zittertest am ganzen Körper, deine blonden Haare, welche dir immer so viel bedeutet hatten, hingen dir verdreckt und verknotet ins Gesicht, dein Blick war panisch und hilfesuchend. Ich ging zu dir, setzte mich neben dich, zog dich in eine Umarmung, spürte, wie gut dir die Körperwärme tat. Eine Weile saßen wir nur da, ich wärmte dich, du ließest es zu. Uns war beiden klar, dass diese Umarmung nur Mittel zum Zweck war. Dass sie nichts bedeutete. Nach einiger Zeit holte ich den Tee und das Essen heraus, und du verschlangst alles ungesund schnell, ohne auf deine Manieren zu achten, was mir fürchterliche Sorgen bereitete. Du gabst eigentlich immer auf Manieren acht, egal in was für einer Lage du dich befandest. Nachdem du alles aufgegessen hattest, legte sich dein Zittern allmählich, und auch dein Blick beruhigte sich langsam. Ich fing an, leise und beruhigend auf dich einzureden, und du beruhigtest dich immer mehr. Nach einiger Zeit begann ich, Geschichten aus unserer Schulzeit zu erzählen, begonnen bei unserem ersten Schuljahr. Ich erzählte dir, wie ich meinen Brief bekam, wie ich mit meinen Eltern das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse war, wie ich ihn das erste Mal auf dem Bahnhof gesehen hatte, von der Fahrt nach Hogwarts, während der ich Harry und Ron kennengelernt hatte und Neville geholfen hatte, seine Kröte wiederzufinden. Bei diesem Teil konntest du mich schon unterbrechen und einen fiesen Kommentar über Longbottom, wie du ihn immer noch nanntest, hinzufügen, was mich ziemlich beruhigte. Ich erzählte weiter. Von dem Ankommen, dem ersten Kontakt mit Hagrid, deinem angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck, als du ihn gesehen hattest, der Fahrt mit den Booten, mein erster Eindruck von Hogwarts, das Warten in dem kleinen Vorraum, die Einteilung. An dieser Stelle löstest du dich aus meiner Umarmung, du hattest wieder genug Kraft, um deine Maske aufzusetzen. Sie war schwächer als sonst, leichter zu durchdringen, aber sie war vorhanden. Du sagtest in neutralem Ton dass die Besucherzeit um sei und ich jetzt gehen müsse. Bei diesem Worten fingst du wieder an zu zittern. Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen, nahm dich noch einmal in den Arm. Du wehrtest dich dieses mal nicht. Ich fragte, ob ich nächstes Mal wiederkommen dürfe, und du erlaubtest es mir. Ich ließ dich los, verabschiedete mich bis zum nächsten Mal. Du erwidertest die Verabschiedung ungewohnt höflich. Dann stand ich auf und ging.

Die Zeit bis zum nächsten Besuchertag war trist, grau. Trostlos. Die Zeit zog an mir vorbei, ich interessierte mich für nichts mehr.  
Ron versank in Arbeit für seine Aurorenausbildung, ich lernte für meine Heilerausbildung. Wir lebten aneinander vorbei.

*Besuchertag*

Ich packte wieder Tee, Suppe und Eier ein, diesmal mehr. Es war kalt in Askaban. Ich packte eine Decke ein. Würdest du dich auch nur erkälten, wäre das dein Tod.  
Ich apparierte.  
Du saßest wieder zusammengesunken auf deinem Stuhl. Ich schritt auf dich zu. Es war wie ein Déja-vû.  
Bei dir angekommen, setzte ich mich wortlos neben dich. Ich zog deinen zitternden, kalten Körper in eine Umarmung. Ich versuchte dich zu wärmen, das Zittern zu unterbinden.  
Ich holte den Tee und die Decke heraus, ohne dich als ich dich in die Decke einwickelte, hielt ich dich fest. Ich half dir beim trinken. Der Tee tat dir gut, und auch die Suppe minderte dein Zittern. Als ich dir die Eier reichte, betrachtetest du sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, und ein melancholischer Zug umspielte deine Lippen. Doch auch die Eier aßest du auf. Ich fing an, meine Geschichte weiterzuerzählen.  
Ich erzählte von dem Festmahl, meinem ersten Eindruck von dem Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem ich nun wohnen würde, der ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Ich übersprang meine besessene Lernerei, und erzählte von Halloween, wie Ron mich so verletzte und ich mich auf dem Mädchenklo einschloss. Wie der Troll kam und Harry und Ron mich retteten. Ich erzählte, wie wir uns letztendlich befreundeten. Ich erzählte von Norbert dem Drachen, wie du uns hast auffliegen erzählte von der Strafarbeit im Verbotenem Wald. An dieser Stelle fingst du an stärker zu zittern und ich erzählte schnell weiter. Ich erzählte von Fluffy, von Nicolas Flamel und von dem Stein der erzählte davon, wie wir Snape verdächtigten. Ich erzählte von den Weinachsferien, in denen ich mit meinen Eltern im Skiurlaub war. Ich erklärte dir, was Skifahren ist, als stolzes Reinblut kanntest du solch eine solch banale Muggelerfindung nicht. Ich erzählte von den Quidditchspiel mit Snape als Schiedsrichter. Ich erzählte dir, wie wir den Stein der Weisen retteten und Voldemort besiegten. Beim Klang dieses Namens zucktest du zusammen, und ich drückte dich fester. Ich erzählte dir, wie wir um Harry bangten, als er auf der Krankenstation lag, von der Abschlussfeier in der großen Halle. Ich erzählte, wie Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewann.  
An dieser Stelle unterbrachst du mich, hattest schon wieder eine abgeschwächte Form deiner Maske auf und sagtest mit kühler, neutraler Stimme, dass die Besucherzeit jetzt vorbei wäre und ich jetzt gehen müsste. Nur deine Augen, der Ausdruck in ihnen, verriet deine Angst. Ich stand auf, nahm meine Sachen abgesehen von der Decke, fuhr über deine Haare und verabschiedete mich bis zum nächsten Mal. Du sahst mich verwundert an. Du fragtest ungläubig, ob ich wirklich wiederkommen würde. Ich erwiderte ernst, dass ich immer kommen würde und ging.

Die nächste Zeit verlief ereignislos.  
Ron sah ich fast nie, mein Lernstoff langweilte mich. Ich beschloss, dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Ich schilderte dir meinen routinierten, tristen Alltag, in der Hoffnung, er würde dich ablenken. Ich steckte auch einen verzauberten Kamm in den Umschlag. Sobald du dir damit die Haare kämmen würdest, wären deine Haare gekämmt und sauber. Ich schickte den Brief ab.  
Der graue Alltag zog wieder an mir vorbei.

*Besuchertag*

Ich betrat den Besucherraum. Mir fiel ein außerordentlich heller, ordentlicher Haarschopf an deinem Platz auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.  
Ich schritt auf dich zu. Diesmal sahst du ein wenig besser aus als letztes Mal. Meine Decke hattest du um deinen dünnen Körper gewickelt. Du schautest auf. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. In deinen Augen stand ein stummer Dank. Ich nickte dir als Antwort freundlich zu. Du verstandest und wandest den Blick ab. Ich setzte mich und zog deinen zitternden Körper in die wohlbekannte Umarmung. Du ließest es widerstandslos zu. Ich hatte dir eine zweite Decke mitgebracht und wickelte auch diese um dich. Du rutschtest näher an mich ran. Ich ließ es still zu.  
Ich packte den Tee, die Suppe und die Eier heraus. Du konntest jetzt alleine essen, die Wärme und die Ablenkung in Form eines Briefes und eines Kammes schien dir gut zu tun. Ich erzählte weiter. Von der Fahrt mit dem Zug nach London. Ich erzählte von meinen Sommerferien. Ich erzählte von meinen Ferien am Meer, von meinen Eltern. Ich erzählte davon, wie glücklich wir als Familie waren. Wie viel Spaß wir hatten. Ich erzählte, wie wir wiederkamen. Wie wir Harry und Ron in der Winkelgasse trafen. Wie sehr ich die beiden vermisst hatte. Ich erzählte von deinem Streit mit Harry in der Buchhandlung. Wie sich dein Vater und Mister Weasley prügelten. Ich erinnerte mich an deine Reaktion gegenüber deinem Vater und musste unwillkürlich schaudern. Du, der dir von niemandem etwas sagen ließest, kuschtest vor ihm. Du schienst regelrechte Angst vor ihm zu haben. Ich wollte garnicht wissen, was er mit dir anstellte, dass du solche Gefühle ihm gegenüber hattest. Doch das sah man deiner Maske niemals an. Sie war perfekt. Schnell erzählte ich weiter.  
Ich erzählte von den restlichen Ferientagen. Ich erzählte von der Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Von Lockhart. Ich erzählte von dem Unterricht, und wie es mich aufregte, dass du fast so gut warst wie ich. An dieser Stelle lachtest du auf. Du erzähltest, wie sehr du dich geärgert hattest, dass ein Schlammblut besser war als du. Du erzähltest, wie sehr es dich genervt hat, wenn du in Zaubertränke die Antwort auf Snapes Frage nicht wusstest, ich aber auf meinem Stuhl rumhüpfte, weil er mich nicht dran nahm. Ich musste bei deiner Beschreibung meiner, zugegeben sehr temperamentvollen, Meldungen lachen. Ich spürte, wie gut dir das Reden, das Lachen tat. Ich erzählte weiter, von der Unterrichtsstunde von Lockhart, in der er die Kobolde ins Klassenzimmer brachte und sie nicht gebändigt bekam. Wie alle schreiend rausrannten, außer uns. Wie wir sie fangen mussten, obwohl das unsere Fähigkeiten, würde man nach unserem Unterricht gehen, überstieg. Ich erzählte, dass ich schon vorgearbeitet hatte, und wir deshalb heil aus dieser Sache herauskamen. Du fingst wieder an zu lachen, deine Maske hattest du gänzlich abgelegt. Ich betrachtete dich. Ich sah, wie dein Gesicht anfing zu strahlen als du lachtest. Ich hörte dich zum ersten Mal richtig lachen. Du hattest in meiner Gegenwart viel gelacht. Höhnisch. Spöttisch. Verächtlich. Aber noch nie hattest du in meiner Gegenwart richtig gelacht.  
Ich erzählte von dem Quidditchspiel, in dem Harry sich den Arm brach und Lockhart seinen Armknochen verschwinden ließ. Auch das schien dich zu amüsieren. Du fingst an, das zweite Schuljahr mit Lockhart aus deiner Sicht zu erzählen. Du redetest langsam, es schien dir schwerzufallen, dich an alles zu erinnern. Aber das Reden tat dir gut.  
Anfangs war deine Stimme rau und kratzig, du hattest sie lange nicht mehr benutzt.  
Nach einiger Zeit verschloss sich dein Gesicht wieder, du setztest deine Maske auf. Ich wusste, was das hieß. Ich stand auf. Ich sagte, dass die Besucherzeit um wäre. Du sagtest, dass ich gehen müsse.  
Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und nahm dich in noch einmal in den Arm. Ich spürte, wie die Kälte der Dementoren näher kam. Ich meinte zu spüren wie du schwer schlucktest, doch ich war mir nicht sicher. Du setztest dich aufrecht hin und löstest dich von mir. Du sahst mich ernst an und wiederholtest deine Worte von vorhin mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme.  
Ich richtete mich auf, drehte mich um und ging.

Ich verfiel in eintöniges Muster. Zwischen den Besuchertagen schickte ich dir Briefe, versuchte, dir ein wenig Ablenkung zu verschaffen. Der restliche Alltag zog an mir vorbei. Ich besuchte dich immer. An jedem einzelnem Besuchertag. Ich ließ keinen aus.  
Ich erzählte dir alle amüsanten Geschichten aus meinem Leben, an die ich mich erinnerte.  
Du erzähltest mir von deinen wenigen glücklichen Kindheitserinnerungen. Die Zeit nach Ende des vierten Schuljahres ließen wir in stillem Übereinkommen aus. Am Ende jeder Besucherzeit sorgtest du dafür, dass ich ging, bevor mich die Kälte der Dementoren erreichte.  
Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass Ron eine Affäre hatte. Ich ließ ihn. Während des Krieges war irgendetwas in mir zerbrochen. Ich war nur noch ein Schatten meiner Selbst. Ich liebte ihn, doch er hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Etwas Besseres als einen gebrochenen Schatten einer Person. Und mochte diese Person ihn noch so sehr lieben. Ich trennte mich von ihm.  
Ich besuchte dich weiter, wartete auf deine Freilassung. Frei würdest du werden. Nur der Weg war noch nicht klar.  
Du wurdest während der Zeit in Askaban immer schwächer. Dein Blick stumpfe immer weiter ab, wurde gehetzt. Du wurdest immer dünner. Doch deine Haare waren immer sauber und ordentlich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es gibt noch einen zweiten Teil. Ich weiß aber noch nicht, wann er fertig wird. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir einen Review dalassen würdet, ob ihr den zweiten Teil noch lesen wollt.  
P.S.: mit "flohte" meine ich den Transport per Flohpulver, nur eben in der Vergangenheit...


End file.
